battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bird Cat (Cat Unit)
'Bird Cat '''is your first Cat Unit with a good Area Attack. Despite that, he's a very situational unit, due to his short range. Don't prioritize this Cat too much. Cat Evolves into '''UFO Cat '''at level 10. Evolves into '''The Flying Cat '''at level 20+10. Pros: * High DPS with area attack * Short cooldown * True form may lower attack power of Angel Enemies by half Cons: * Low health * Poor range Strategies/Usage * This cat can be useful in the early game when enemies have low range, allowing it to deal damage without getting killed. * This unit is also good at clearing out the weaker enemies surrounding a boss. * Thanks to the high DPS (especially in true form), it can be useful in certain situations such as dealing with slow but high damage long range enemies like THE SLOTH. Though usually high HP cats like Titan Cat is prefered. * Later in the game, it is outclassed by longer range cats, especially Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, and its crazed counterpart Crazed UFO Cat. *Due to its description and appearance, many people think Bird Cat has very low health. In reality, it just has below-average health. It really has about as much as Tank Cat. The reason the description is like that is because it cannot be spammed. *Early players may have a challenge using Bird Cat effectively. $650 is a lot of money for an early player. In other words, it's expensive for an early player, and dies easily. *Bird Cat has faster attack speed than UFO or The Flying Cat, so using Bird Cat in some situations may be the better option. Note that UFO and The Flying Cat have higher damage per hit. *This cat can be use to replace Paris Cat. It can attack faster and does more damage. Though it has shorter range, but other then that, it is a very good substitute for Paris Cat. *Due to the short range of The Flying Cat and its relatively low health, it is reccommended to not use him against Angel Enemies, even though he has a chance to weaken them. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Nepal in Chapter 1. Requires 5000 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $650 * Chapter 2: $975 * Chapter 3: $1300 Upgrading Cost Stats :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start'' :*See Treasure to calculate stats. Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal: Looks like a Cat with little wings instead of legs. Attacks by crashing into the enemy. *Evolved: Now becomes a UFO with a Cat face. Fires a purple laser at the ground. *True: Appears to be a tiny, -looking city with a large tree-like growth coming out of its head. Same attack animation. Trivia * The Flying Cat may be a reference to the animation movie Castle in the Sky. * Bird Cat is the only Normal Cat that has its Attack Power increased by changing from Normal form to Evolved form. ** Bird Cat is also the only Normal Cat that has faster animation in Normal form than in Evolved form or True from. * Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave its true form an anti-angel ability. Gallery BirdCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Normal Form: Bird Cat UFOCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Evolved Form: UFO Cat TheFlyingCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|True Form: The Flying Cat birdcatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) ufocatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) theflyingcatdescription.png|True form description (EN) birdcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) ufocatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) theflyingcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) birdtw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) ufotw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) flyingtw.PNG|True form description (TW) Imageedit 2 7231524892.gif|Bird Cat's attack animation. Imageedit 3 7784882374.gif|UFO's Cat attack animation. imageedit_2_7079508993.gif|The Flying Cat's attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/006.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%ce%a5%c8%a5%ea ---- Units Release Order: '<< Cow Cat | Fish Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Weaken ability